Cómics de chica para Kiku
by Katie-mee
Summary: Kiku no quiere mudarse a Estado Unidos, pero se ve obligado a ello. Por su contra, Alfred ha pasado toda su vida en la misma ciudad de California. Un día en la tienda de Cómics sus caminos se cruzan con un sinfín de confusiones que llegan a hacer creer a Alfred que Kiku es en realidad una chica. AU ShounenAi
1. capítulo 1

**NA: paseando por mi Dash me encontré con un Fan art de sully-s ( esa es su URL de tumblr) sobre Alfred y Kiku, en la que Alfred tiene un pequeño crush con Japón porque piensa que es una chica… y bueno, quería escribir una historia sobre ellos dos… Sully-s ya tiene un fic en el que eso pasa, pero es ligeramente distinto porque no es la trama principal ni nada ( no lo he leído pero me lo ha dicho) En fin, que me inspiró para escribir este fic, que no sé cuantos capítulos durará y que voy escribiendo sobre la marcha. **

**Como saben, Hetalia no me pertenece y bueno… solo añadir que la historia es mucho más fluff que nada y que es un UA. **

**Espero que no les horrorice, es puramente fluffiness de mi imaginación porque ya estoy cansada de tanto lemon gratuito. **

Mudarse era horrible, lo peor, Kiku lo odiaba. El chico, echaba de menos ir a ver a sus abuelos en Kyoto los fines de semana y las tardes en las que después del colegio tardaba más de la cuenta en asistir a sus clases de repaso para ir a dar una vuelta por la tienda de comics y comprar la _Shonnen Jump_. Cuando la noticia del ascenso de su padre había llegado a los oídos de la familia todos se habían puesto a celebrarlo, que si carne de ternera de Kobe, que si "abre el sake caro que guardábamos desde que nació el niño". Total que tanta celebración para luego ver que tendrían que mudarse, primero iría su padre solo a Hong Kong durante unos meses y después a Estados Unidos toda la familia.

Durante el tiempo que su padre estuvo en Hong Kong todo iba bien, se preparaban para la mudanza definitiva empaquetando pequeñas cosas que no iban a necesitar en lo sucesivo y miraban folletos de escuelas japonesas en el país americano.

A Kiku le preocupaba perder a sus amigos, siempre había sido un niño bastante tímido y le había costado crearse aquel grupito de amigos en el que había más chicas que chicos, a pesar de que a su padre no le hacía especial ilusión que se relacionase con chicas, ni que leyese los comics que ellas les prestaban con heroínas que vestían ropas recargadas y luchaban por el amor y la justicia. Su padre era un hombre hecho a la antigua, de los que todavía vestían yukata en sus días libres y paseaban con sandalias.

Su madre, que siempre vestía kimono y no sabía una sola palabra de inglés también estaba algo asustada por el cambio. Había empezado a dar clases de inglés y a pedirle ayuda a Kiku constantemente para comprender la lengua que él llevaba años tratando de aprender en la escuela.

Pocas semanas antes de partir a Estados Unidos, la familia vendió su casa en el centro de Yokohama y enviaron las cosas a su nuevo hogar en América. Hasta el día de su partida, la familia se quedaría en Kyoto en la casa de sus abuelos a las afueras de la ciudad. Kiku adoraba aquella casita antigua, con aquellos paneles delicados y un patio grande, de alguna manera siempre le había hecho imaginarse que era un noble de otra era, o un samurái que luchaba por el honor de su señor feudal, que siempre que jugaba resultaba ser su abuelo. Aun que claro, aquellos juegos eran los que se imaginaba cuando tenía apenas siete años, ahora ya tenía doce, ya era un hombre. Un hombrecito para cualquiera que lo mirase y viera su pequeña figura correr arriba y abajo pidiéndole a su abuelo ver alguna película o buscando entre la colección de comics que tenía en la habitación que sus abuelos le tenían asignada desde siempre.

Una mañana, Kiku se levantó con la convicción de que tenía que ir al santuario de Fushimi-inari taisha a pedir un deseo para que el viaje a Estados Unidos se convirtiera en una aventura que le llevase a cumplir sus sueños. Trataba de ser optimista y buscar la forma de ver el lado bueno de aquel infierno de situación.

— Pero Kiku, no podemos llevarte — le dijo su madre dulce cuando él le hizo saber sobre su deseo de visitar aquel viejo santuario de madera. — Sigo preparando maletas y además, deberías estar estudiando, que no vayas a la escuela estos días no te exime de tu responsabilidad como hijo.

En un principio debía hacerse el silencio en la habitación, y Kiku debía asentir y continuar comiendo aquella sopa miso que su abuela le había preparado con esmero antes de que el niño se levantara de su cama, pero cuando a Kiku se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja debía ser como él decía.

— Pero mamá, sería bueno para todos ir — contestó el niño algo compungido por la respuesta. — Creo, que ya que vamos a estar lejos de casa por tanto tiempo es mejor si pedimos el favor de los espíritus y visitamos la ciudad para poder acordarnos mejor de nuestro hogar. Estoy seguro de que papá estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Finalmente y después de que la madre se negase de nuevo en complacer la petición del niño, apareció su abuelo en el salón vestido con pantalones cortos y sandalias. Durante unos minutos, y no sin estar siendo vigilados por Kiku que sabía de las debilidades de su abuelo, el hombre habló con la madre del niño y después fue a buscar las llaves del coche para después volver al salón.

— Venga, vístete — dijo jovial. El niño se preguntó cómo su madre, tan tradicional y recta como su padre, podía haber sido criada por aquella pareja de ancianitos que parecían vivir solo por cumplir sus deseos más excéntricos. — Iremos al templo y después daremos una vuelta por la ciudad, pero en cuanto vuelvas te pondrás a estudiar y no contradirás a tu madre en nada más.

Kiku asintió y corrió a su habitación para vestirse sin recoger los platos de aquella baja mesa de la sala de estar. Se apresuró cogiendo la ropa al azar y sacó algunas monedas de su hucha para poder comprar un amuleto protector que llevar consigo a Estados Unidos.

En el viaje en coche al santuario sintoísta, Kiku habló con su abuelo respecto a que le gustaría quedarse en Kyoto en vez de viajar con sus padres, también le contó sobre sus amigos del colegio y se explayó en pedirle que le comprase unas cintas de video de películas de anime por que no sabía si en América podría ver las mismas películas que en Japón.

En el santuario sintoísta, Kiku corrió a pedir un deseo como siempre que visitaba el lugar. Las columnas de madera se alzaban como torres a su alrededor, y el corría entre ellas esquivando a los turistas con sus cámaras de fotos centrado en pedir el deseo más auspicioso posible.

Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al altar, el niño se chocó contra un hombre altísimo y rubio que empezó a darle una reprimenda en inglés. Fruto de la vergüenza de la situación y la incomodidad, Kiku empezó a temblar. Para cuando su abuelo llegó, en la cabeza del chico solo cabía la posibilidad de que aquello fuera un mal augurio que le decía que no debía ir a Estados Unidos.

Los días pasaron y el día de la partida llegó, pero Kiku seguía creyendo que no debía ir a Estados Unidos. California se le antojaba como un lugar muy lejano y distinto a su cultura y no se soltaba de las faldas de su abuela.

— Ya estas mayor para estas cosas — dijo su madre tirando de él, después de entregar el equipaje en el mostrador. — Volveremos en vacaciones.

Y como debía hacer, Kiku obedeció soltándose de sus abuelos y siguiendo a su madre con la cabeza baja y esperando que el avión no se estallara en el mar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**NA: no, gracias guest por tu mensaje... no sé que ocurrió y se me mezcló el capítulo. Gracias. xD **

En la parte trasera del Chevrolet de su padre, Alfred miraba de reojo a su primo que llevaba puesta una camiseta de hockey. Acababan de presenciar como su padre discutía con un hombre de larga melena por el estacionamiento del coche y nada más subir al automóvil, el hombre había estado quejándose de los hippies mariconas que llevan el pelo largo. Había dicho "solo las mujeres llevan el pelo largo" y estas palabras dejaban en shock a los dos chicos.

Mathrew calculaba el largo exacto de su cabello preguntándose si su tío creía que él era gay o una chica. Esperaba que no, pues ambos chicos admiraban al coronel Jones muchísimo.

— ¿Papá, puedes dejarnos en la siguiente calle? — preguntó Alfred, quería ir a la tienda de cómics con su primo para enseñarle el nuevo número de linterna verde, así como el escudo y la armadura de Capitán América que les había llegado recientemente. — Volveremos a casa antes de las nueve.

— Está bien, pero no compréis chucherías — contestó de forma seria el padre del chico. — Luego vuestras madres me sermonean a mí.

Los dos chicos asintieron y cuando el coche paró, ambos bajaron. Alfred parecía haberse olvidado por completo de lo que su padre había dicho, pero en la cabeza de Mathrew el largo de su pelo seguía siendo un problema.

— Oye ¿tú crees que debería cortarme el pelo? — le preguntó a su primo el chico completamente angustiado.

— No, juegas a Hockey — argumentó Alfred como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. — A parte del futbol americano, no creo que haya un deporte más masculino que el Hockey.

— ¿Piensa tu padre que soy gay?

— ¡Mattie! ¡Claro que no!

Alfred caminaba despreocupadamente y su primo a un par de pasos de distancia se sentía algo incómodo preocupado, preguntándose si debía pedirle a su madre que le llevara al peluquero para que le hiciera un corte militar como el de su tío.

La verdad era que como referente masculino solo tenía al padre de Alfred y a su profesor de literatura, Francis, que llevaba el pelo larguísimo y hablaba raro, era porque era francés o eso le había dicho su madre. El chico creía que Francis y su madre tenían un lio, pero no se atrevía a contárselo a Alfred por que se imaginaba que se lo diría a todo el mundo.

Cuando ambos entraron a la tienda de comics las preguntas de Mathrew desaparecieron de su cabeza y al igual que su primo, corrió a ver los nuevos números de Linterna Verde y Batman. Aun que a los ojos de Alfred la tienda estaba un poco distinta, los cómics de Marvel y DC estaban más apiñados que antes y había un rincón dedicado a algo que él no conocía de nada "manga".

— ¡Eh! Enanos, con cuidado — exclamó Gilbert, el dueño de la tienda de comics. — No se os ocurra leer una sola de las páginas sin soltar los diez dólares que cuestan.

Pero Alfred no le hizo ni caso, le enseñaba las páginas a su primo obviando las palabras del dependiente que le seguía con la mirada sin hacer nada, porque el chico se pasaba los días en aquella pequeña tienda llenando sus bolsillos.

Después de un rato, a la tienda llegó Ivan Braginski, Archienemigo de Alfred. No es que fueran enemigos de verdad, en el fondo a duras penas se conocían, pero al de las gafas Ivan le resultaba incómodo y pesado y siempre deseaba que no apareciera. Vamos, que no le soportaba.

— Ugh, es Braginski — dijo Alfred al girarse cuando había oído la campanilla de la puerta y lo había visto con su sonrisa. — Es idiota, seguro que viene a saludarnos aun que yo le dijera que me caía mal.

— Pero si es muy amable —repuso Mathrew, Ivan jugaba al Hockey con él después de clase y se llevaban genial a pesar de ser el archienemigo de su primo. —El otro día ganamos un partido gracias a…

Pero Alfred se había apresurado a ir a hablar con Gilbert sobre alguna chorrada, el adulto le parecía mucho más interesante que escuchar a Braginski con su angelical voz o mirarle con aquella camiseta descolorida y vieja que siempre solía llevar.

El ruso obvio a Mathrew y se fue directo al mostrador, a saludar a Alfred y Gilbert. Aun que al tendero tampoco le acababa de caer demasiado bien, pues casi nunca compraba nada. La famila del pobre chico no tenía tanto dinero como la familia Jones, eran inmigrantes de Rusia y subsistían como podían a pesar de todo. Mathrew se apresuró a hablar con Ivan tratando de evitar el encuentro con su primo y terminó por acompañarle a su clase de repaso para luego volver a casa solo. Así fue como Alfred se quedó solo en la tienda de cómics, mientras hablaba con Gilbert sobre las novedades del último mes.

— Gil, has cambiado la tienda. Ayer no tenías aquella esquina tan rara — comentó Alfred. — ¿qué es "manga?

Gilbert le explicó que a su novia le interesaban mucho los cómics japoneses y que había decidido abrir un poco más el producto que traía, incluyendo también algunas viñetas japonesas de última moda.

— Mirate un par y dime si no soy awesome — le indicó el adulto con total chulería. — Creo que te gustaran los que están en la sección de Shonen y Sienen.

— ¿Pero tienen súper héroes?

—Más o menos, tú míratelo todo un poco. — no iba a decirle que el sistema japonés era un poco distinto. — Dragon Ball creo que te gustará.

Alfred frunció el ceño algo escéptico, pero no creía que Gil fuera a mentirle en cuestión de cómics, tal vez en precios si fuera un poco agarrado y todo fuera un poco caro, pero tampoco le mentiría para que se mirase unos cómics malísimos. Gilbert era consciente de que el chico tenía buen gusto para los cómics, o eso creía él.

Se encaminó a la sección de manga, todavía algo dubitativo, cuando la puerta de la tienda de cómics se abrió y pudo ver como la chica más bonita que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar entraba en la tienda e iba directa a la sección de manga.

La chica en cuestión era asiática, tenía el pelo un poco corto para ser una chica, pero era negro y lacio. Su piel era blanquísima y vestía de forma casual con pantalones cortos, bambas y una camiseta de Astro Boy. Alfred no tenía ni idea de qué diablos era "Astro Boy", pero si era manga leería del primer al último de aquellos cómics con el único fin de impresionarla.

Ella se puso a hojear un par de mangas de importación, inconsciente de que el chico la observaba. Poco después los dejó en la estantería y miró por encima en la sección de shoujo manga, entonces fue cuando Alfred sintió las fuerzas que necesitaba para acercarse a ella y hablarle.

— No mires manga, estás en América — exclamó Alfred asuntándola un poco. La tomó del brazo y la empujó a los cómics de súper heroínas.

La chica, que en realidad era Kiku Honda, se sonrojó de sobre manera pero no dijo nada, a duras penas podía titubear el pobre.

—Wonder woman te gustará, también Spider girl, La patrulla X no es muy femenino, pero es muy guay y tiene chicas chulas. — empezó a decir Alfred. Se quedó pensativo un rato. — Creo que te gustará Picara, es la más guapa de todas.

— Eres muy raro — dijo Kiku cuando por fin pudo hablar, aun que ya tenía sobre sus brazos por lo menos tres cómics distintos que Alfred le había dado.

**NA: He escrito esto con cierta rapidez y... bueno, por qué no publicarlo. xD Ya veremos cuándo me sale más fic por aquí. **


End file.
